Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck (January 14, 1929 - June 21, 2014) is a Glaswegian duck created by Carl Barks. He is Donald Duck's rich uncle. Over the decades, Scrooge has emerged from a supporting character in the comic world only, to one of the most recognizable Disney characters. Personality Scrooge McDuck was born in 1929, he is the richest duck in the world, having gained his massive wealth from hard work and being "tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties and making it square," on the course of his many adventures in finding treasure and through mining and other business endeavors. He's a traveler by nature, journeying all over the world in search of treasure and ways of expanding his many businesses. Having worked so hard to acquire his wealth, Scrooge has become rather stingy and greedy; he loves his money more than anything in the world and seldom spends any more of it than he has to. Still, he values honesty and fair play and doesn't like to be in anyone's debt. Like his nephew Donald, he has a temper and can appear grouchy and selfish, but is essentially a good-hearted person. It has been known that the one thing Scrooge loves far more than his money is his family. Despite being seemingly elderly, Scrooge has been able to keep up with his nephews and allies on their adventures without slowing down with a few rare exceptions. With a grouchy nature, Scrooge is feared by a majority of his own employees even though his kindness has been exploited rather often. Wealth Scrooge had worked his way up the financial ladder from humble immigrant roots. Born in Glasgow, Scotland, he made a living shining boots and was enraged when a ditchdigger paid him with a US dime after he passed out from exhausting labor cleaning the ditchdigger's mud-caked boots. It was later revealed, but not to Scrooge, that the dime originated from Howard Rockerduck, a wealthy American man whom had gone to Scotland in search of a bride. Touring Glasgow, Rockerduck tossed pocket money to native children, where the 1875 dime was caught by Scrooge's sister Matilda, who gave it to her father, Fergus McDuck. This was the time of Scrooge's tenth birthday and Fergus staged an idea to get Scrooge to set his mind on serious business. Fergus handed the dime to his friend Burt the ditchdigger and asked if he would go to Scrooge's street shoeshine business to shine his extra dirty boots. Burt did so, but instead of paying Scrooge's bill of five pence, he kept his Scottish money when he saw the bar across the street was having a sale on beer and gave the dime to a passed-out Scrooge. When Scrooge awoke, he was angered to see he had the dime, as American money is unspendable in Scotland, and resolved to himself "I will be tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties and I will make my money sqaure!" Scrooge kept the dime as a keepsake of his early labors and it inspired him to emigrate to the United States. His "Old Number One" has been considered to be the source of his good fortune, but Scrooge has privately confided to Donald and the nephews that the dime's "great luck" may only be a superstition. Scrooge is now the richest duck in the world, rivaled only by Flintheart Glomgold, John D. Rockerduck and, less prominently, the maharaja of the fictional country Howdoyoustan (play on Hindustan). He keeps a portion of his wealth (money he has personally earned himself) in a massive Money Bin overlooking the city of Duckburg. In the 1967 animated featurette Scrooge McDuck and Money, he remarks to his nephews that this money is "just petty cash". In the Dutch and Italian Disney comics, he regularly forces Donald and his nephews to polish the coins one by one in order to pay off Donald's debts — Scrooge will not even pay them much for this lengthily, tedious, hand-breaking work. As far as he is concerned, even 5 cents an hour is too much expenditure. A shrewd businessman and noted tightwad, his hobbies include diving into his money like a porpoise, burrowing through it like a gopher and throwing coins into the air to feel them fall upon his skull. He is also the richest member of The Billionaires Club of Duckburg, a society which includes the most successful businessmen of the world and allows them to keep connections with each other. Glomgold and Rockerduck are also influential members of the Club. His most famous prized possession is his Number One Dime. The sum of Scrooge's wealth is disputed. According to Barks' The Second Richest Duck, as noted by a TIME article, Scrooge is worth "one multiplujillion, nine obsquatumatillion, six hundred twenty-three dollars and sixty-two cents." Don Rosa's The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck notes that Scrooge amounts to "five multiplujillion, nine impossibidillion, seven fantasticatrillion dollars and sixteen cents". In 2007, Forbes listed his wealth at a much more modest $28.8 billion. Barks himself has said that the fortune is five billion quintiplitilion unptuplatillion multuplatillion impossibidillion fantasticatrillion dollars. Whatever the amount, Scrooge never considers it enough: he has to continue to earn money by any honest means possible, he died from HIV in Summer 2014. In Duck Tales In the DuckTales series, Scrooge has adopted the nephews (due to Donald leaving home and joining the Navy) and, as a result, his rougher edges are smoothed out somewhat. While most of his traits remain from the comics, he is notably more jovial and less irritable in the series. In an early episode, Scrooge credits his improved temperament to the nephews and Webby, saying that "for the first time since I left Scotland, I have a family." Though Scrooge is far from heartless in the comics, he is rarely so openly sentimental. While he still hunts for treasure in DuckTales, many episodes focus on him attempting to thwart villains. He remains, however, just as tightfisted with money as he has always been. Scrooge displays a strict code of honor, insisting that the only valid way to acquire wealth is to "earn it square" and he goes to great lengths to thwart those (sometimes even his own nephews) who gain money dishonestly. This code also prevents him from ever being dishonest himself, saying that "Scrooge McDuck's word is as good as gold." He also expresses great disgust at being viewed by others as a greedy liar and cheater. The show fleshed out his upbringing by depicting his life as an individual who worked hard his entire life to earn his keep and fiercely defend it against those who were truly dishonest: a value he teaches his nephews. Also, it was shown that money is no longer the most important thing in his life. For one episode, he was under a love spell, which caused him to lavish his time on a goddess over everything else. The nephews find out that the only way to break the spell is to make the person realize that the object of their love will cost them something they truly love. The boys make it appear that Scrooge's love is allergic to money; however, he simply decides to give up his wealth so he can be with her. Later, when he realizes that he'll also have to give up his nephews to be with her, the spell is immediately broken, showing that family is the most important thing to him. On occasion, he demonstrates physical fitness by single-handedly beating bigger guys. In the comic book continuation of Darkwing Duck, Scrooge comes in at the end of the first arc to help re-organize the Quackwerks corporation, naming Launchpad its CEO. In Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts series Majority of information taken from The Keyhole-Scrooge McDuck. Scrooge appears as a minor character in the Kingdom Hearts series, as the owner of the Sea-salt ice cream business. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Scrooge McDuck appears in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep in Radiant Garden. Scrooge had already amassed a giant fortune in Disney Town, but wished to take his fortunes even further, to "cosmic levels". So, he had an acquaintance of his, Merlin, transport him to Radiant Garden. Here, Scrooge planned to start up a new business sealing Sea-Salt ice cream. By the time the Keyblade wielders arrive, Scrooge has yet to set up a proper shop. Right after Ventus runs after Mickey, Aqua arrives in Radiant Garden and asks Scrooge where Terra went. Misunderstanding who she was looking for, Scrooge points Aqua towards Hollow Bastion, where Ven had run towards. He is later found in Castle Town in Aqua's story. Scrooge later properly met Ventus after being saved from the Trinity Armor's torso as it was attracted to his greed. Scrooge then wished to thank Ventus, delaying him from pursuing the Unversed. As thanks for the rescue, Scrooge bestowed Ventus with three life-time passes to Disney Town. During the end credits, Scrooge sells two sticks of ice cream to Lea and Isa. Kingdom Hearts II Scrooge McDuck resides in Hollow Bastion during the events of Kingdom Hearts II, along with his three great nephews. He meets Sora, Donald and Goofy during their first visit to Hollow Bastion, Donald and Scrooge both surprised to see each other. He now owns part of the town and his house seems to be built above the synthesizing shop. Opposite of the shop is a large freezer where McDuck tries to recreate the original sea-salt ice cream flavor, but is having little success. Throughout the visits to Hollow Bastion, Scrooge becomes closer and closer to achieving his goal, eventually succeeding. Oddly, though, Scrooge's form of currency is not referred to as munny. If you want to play the Skateboard freestyle mini-game in Hollow Bastion, you have to talk to Scrooge. Scrooge does not have any vocal audio in Kingdom Hearts II, instead speaking in text bubbles. In the end credits after Sora and Riku defeat Xemnas and return to Destiny Islands, Scrooge is seen with King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, the nephews and Chip n' Dale. This makes Scrooge one of the few neutral characters that can travel to different worlds. Also in the end credits, you can see Yuffie handing out Scrooge's ice cream to everybody. On Sora's Team Scrooge joins the team and Sora andKairi fond of his Sea Salt ice-cream. He sells his treat around other worlds and make big money. And he happily helps the team in getting them the proper equipments for missions with his money, as he has plenty more. Category:Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Movie characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Mickey Mouse Universe characters Category:Rich characters Category:Uncles Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroes Category:Sora's Team Category:Magic Users Category:Tech-Users Category:Video Game characters Category:Grumpy characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Fighters Category:Adults Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters